Without Words
by Brighter Side of Darkness
Summary: They don't need words to show how strong they feel. They don't need words to know that it's real. All they have to do, is look into their eyes and they know. RononElizabeth briefly mentioned JohnTeyla. I look forward to reading any reviews you may write f


Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at a Stargate Atlantis Fan fiction. I don't even really know where this idea came from but…here it is. I don't own Stargate Atlantis, unfortunately. If I were, this wouldn't be a fan fiction but a story line…maybe. Anyway, read on!

Words were meaningless, just a way to fill the air with clutter. After all, what a man truly thinks should be conveyed through their actions, not through words that can't fully describe the real feelings and desires that run through the mind at any given time. Seeing for ones self has always been more believable than the words of another. You can tell some one the colors of a sunset, but only when they see it can they really comprehend the beauty.

Take some one like Doctor Elizabeth Weir, for example. Some one could say that she's an excellent diplomat, but you wouldn't know for sure until you saw her brilliant skills in action. That same some one could tell you that she's a strong leader, but until you saw the way she handled the pressures of being in charge of Atlantis, you might have your doubts. Others might tell you that a civilian could never properly run a mission such as the one in Atlantis, and before you see Doctor Weir jump in and take care of anything that might need taking care of…you might agree with that assessment.

The first few days that Ronon Dex had found himself in the City of the Ancients, he'd heard all of those statements and assessments. He had heard much about Elizabeth Weir. During his time as a runner, he'd learned to base all his opinions on things he knew or learned himself. Like, when you stay in a village with a tracker in your back, the wraith are going to come along and leave that village in ruins, or if you have something to say or do, do it, you might not have another chance, and make judgments based on personal research, not on the hearsay of others.

When he'd originally met her, she'd made it clear that she was in charge. Her posture demanded the respect of those around her. While soft, her voice was firm and her meanings were crystal clear, booking no option for argument. She left no room for him to question her abilities. She commanded the attention of both civilian and military personnel who fell under her power.

One of the next times he'd met her, she'd more than proven herself the leader that Atlantis needed. The lives of the people under her command were being threatened. The Atlantis team had been taken captive, himself included, by a group of criminals all but donated to the Wraith. When they'd finally returned home to the City, she welcomed them all with her relieved smile and everything returned to normal.

Ronon had nearly always been a fairly laid back kind of man. He used words when he had to, answer briefly and honestly to questions asked of him. He would fight for a cause he felt strong about; show his discontent when that was not possible. He would sit back and listen to others argue, study them, observe how their articulate answers lacked the impact that the speakers tried to gain.

During briefings and debriefings, that's what he'd do, just sit back and let the others explain what had happened. Though, as of lately, he'd find his attention drawn to the head of the table. His observations were becoming more focused rather than general. He'd come to the point where he could read when her patience was being pressed to its limits, or when she wasn't sure what to think. Of course, the more he watched her, the more he noted how easy she was to read.

One such debriefing had just come to its conclusion but Ronon made no attempt to leave, not just yet. For one, she was still there, shuffling through her stack of papers, and for another, everyone was attempting to leave at the same time, which made for a fairly packed doorway. His broad frame was leaning back leisurely against the chair, his elbows on the armrests and his hands steepled in front of him while his dark eyes peered across the room.

"Did you need something, Ronon?" Elizabeth asked, finally acknowledging his presence without lifting her own gaze.

"No," he said in his usual lazy voice. He really did wish she'd look up; even he had to admit her green eyes were catching.

"So you're just sitting in here watching me for no reason?" She asked, her gaze lifting and her eyebrows arched in question.

"I guess so," He shrugged. "Don't feel like moving yet."

"I see," Elizabeth said with a slight nod, returning her gaze to the folder in front of her. "You didn't give any input on the last mission."

"They covered it alright," Ronon said dismissively.

"I'm not sure I understand your aversion to conversation," the diplomat said, smiling slightly.

He remained silent for a moment, not taking his heavy gaze from her, and then he shrugged once again, "No aversion, I just don't waste words."

"And giving your view point on a mission is wasting words?" She responded.

"One more view point isn't going to make things any clearer," he replied.

"Well, no, I suppose it's not," She sighed.

"It bothers you," stated Ronon.

"What bothers me?" she said, confused.

"That I don't give my point."

"Well, I admit it does a bit," she conceded. "I mean, I hear John's perspective, which is often offset by Rodney's perspective on the events, which is just as often offset by Teyla's view. You're the only one I don't hear from."

"You really think it'd make a difference?" He asked.

"Every little bit helps, Ronon, especially when you're in my position," Elizabeth explained. "Based on what I'm told by the four of you and any other teams, I have to be able to make a decision whether or not to continue relations with the other planets. Maybe the way things happened in your view. But maybe a recommendation as to your standings on future relations."

"I'm a military man, Dr. Weir, I'm not the diplomat. I don't know any better what you want for relations," Ronon replied dryly. "I've been on the run for seven years, it's not like I know appropriate formalities as to what a civilization is supposed to be like."

Elizabeth set the folder aside and moved around to the front of the table, studying him for a moment. "When you're on a mission and you're dealing with the native population and they treat you with good hospitality, offer food and water as well as the willingness to pursue trade with us. Then on your next mission, you travel to a planet and have interaction with the natives who are distant and seem a little bit hostile. They grudgingly allow you to dine with them and seem to be hiding something that demands that travelers not be welcome. Yet, while you dine with them, you hear conversations around them as to the hostility directed at them from the planet you previously visited. After both of those missions, you return to Atlantis and I ask you which one, if either, we should continue relations with, what would you tell me?"

"Probably that the hostility from the second planet arises suspicions and that they might make questionable allies. I would suggest that we research into the accusations of hostility from the other planet before agreeing to an alliance with either," Ronon shrugged.

"Exactly," She nodded. "Your opinion makes a difference, Ronon."

Ronon gave a small nod, sitting up in his chair and dropping his hands into his lap, "You're interesting, Doctor Weir."

"Thank you…I think," She said with a hesitant expression.

"It's not a bad thing." He stated. "You're easy to read."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"What makes you say that?"

Ronon shrugged with a slight smirk playing on his expression, "When you talk, I can read the meanings behind the words."

"And what have you learned so far from 'reading' me?" She asked.

"You're a strong-willed woman, who knows she's in charge," he said quietly, his expression changing slightly. "You almost always know more than you say. You like to be in control."

She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyebrows arched, "Is that all?"

"Oh no," he said quietly, dropping his hands to the arm rests as he pushed himself to his feet. He had a curious expression when he moved around the table in her direction, he made not that she seemed to want to step back, but wouldn't allow herself to do so. "Oh no, I also found that you like that power being taken away. You like it when some one else…forces your hand."

There was only a foot of space between them when he came to a stop; Elizabeth's gaze had followed him the whole way and the smirk had faded slightly, her arms dropping back to her sides. "And what gives you that idea?" she said with forced lightness.

His smirk grew slightly more pronounced, "You think I don't notice the chill when Caldwell cuts off your authority?" he asked, taking a slight step closer to her. His frame was taller than hers causing her to have to look up as he neared. "You think that I don't notice the shiver when I get too close?"

"And you never consider that those…chills, the shivers, might be just that?" she asked, attempting to keep her voice steady.

"I considered that idea," he said, his dark gaze not leaving her green one. "But that wouldn't explain the look that flashes through those green eyes of yours at the same time."

"And what look would that be?" she asked, all too aware how close to breathless her voice sounded.

"Lust…desire, maybe," Ronon stated, closing the distance between them to just a few inches.

Elizabeth swallowed thickly, unable to pull her eyes away from his. She moistened her lips and attempted to speak but failed.

"Is that what you want, Elizabeth," She noted that that was the first time he'd actually said her name, she had to admit, she rather liked the way he said it. "Do you want me to take over? Take away your control?"

A chill ran through her system as he spoke and it took great effort for her to allow herself to give the slightest of nods. That, however, was all it took. He gave a brief smile before his lips crashed down roughly on hers, his fingers rested at her hips, his grasp firm. Her own hands moved up, her palms laying flat against his broad chest as she faintly heard the door slide closed and lock. Atlantis was smart.

He moved forwards, the hand on her hips pushing her backwards at the same time, neither breaking the kiss that had grown fiery. Elizabeth's hardly noticed the movements until she felt herself thrust sharply against the wall, pinned between his very solid body and the wall. At the same time his tongue thrust forcefully into her mouth, exploring her mouth unabashedly. Her own tongue pressed against his while her hands slid up his chest and hooking around his neck.

Soon the kiss roughened, becoming a combination of teeth and tongues, both of them refusing to give up complete control to the other. Elizabeth's fingers dragged from his neck, over his shoulders and down his arms, nails scrapping lightly over the skin, causing the large man to shiver slightly. She smiled slightly against the kiss only for it to turn into a gasp when he bent slightly, his hands sliding more firmly beneath her arse, lifting her from the ground.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he pressed her firmly against the wall for extra leverage. His lips pulled from hers, both were breathing heavily as his mouth latched onto her throat. When Elizabeth felt his sharp teeth nip at the pale skin she had to bite her lip to keep back the moans that threatened to escape. When she felt his tongue lap over the place his teeth had just marked, she couldn't help it and her hands slid back up his arms, one catching around his neck while the other embedded in his dreads.

Ronon continued his torture slowly down her neck, one of his arms moving more securely to hold her up while the other rose to slowly slide down the zipper of her sweater, his lips slowly teasing the skin that was revealed with a combination of lips, teeth, and tongue. The motions caused Elizabeth to drop her head back against the wall with a small moan, her hand that was entangled in his dreads holding his head as close as she could manage.

His movements stopped just below the collarbone but his hand pulled the zipper the rest of the way down then slid the shirt over her shoulders. She dropped her arms from his neck long enough for the article to slide from her arms and into a heap on the floor before they returned to their original positions. The hand that had been used to remove the sweatshirt slid up her side, grazing the bare skin before cupping her breast through the thin, silky material, squeezing gently as he continued his assault on the sensitive flesh at the collarbone.

Elizabeth let her eyes fall closed as she moaned softly, arching into his palm and gasping as she felt his teeth nip just above the fabric of her bra. When she felt the warmth of his hand leave her breast she gave a small whimper, but stopped when his hand slid the strap from her shoulder, leaving the fabric to fall.

"Oh, god, Ronon," She gasped as he took the hardened nipple into his mouth, licking, nipping, and sucking. The hand that had entangled in his dreads tightened and without much thought to it she rocked her hips slightly, her center rubbing against the notable bulge in the large man's pants, earning a deep groan.

As he slid the other strap from the other shoulder and turned his attention to her other breast, his hand dropping back to the first, Elizabeth's hands slid from his neck and made surprisingly quick work of the fastening of his shirt, her hands slipping beneath the material and sliding over his broad chest. Ronon shifted both his arms, one at a time, letting his own shirt join hers on the floor.

Her pale hands ran over his darker skin before rising to his head, pulling his face to meet hers in another kiss. It wasn't as rough as the previous ones, but it held more passion than the ones before. Elizabeth's hips slowly began to rock against him, the friction against her center sending shocks through her system. Ronon's hips started to roll with hers, meeting with a groan on his part that was smothered by the smoldering kisses.

Ronon grasped her hips suddenly and pulled away enough to where her feet dropped to the floor. At her questioning look, he simply pressed his lips to hers once again as he made quick work of her pants and her undergarments, leaving her naked to his gaze. A slightly predatory growl escaped his throat as he pushed her back against the wall, kissing her while her hands slid his own pants down.

It seemed to take only a split second before her legs were back around his waist and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she lowered herself onto his length, moans escaping them both. Ronon held still momentarily, allowing them both to adjust. Both were panting, and Elizabeth rolled her hips causing another set of groans to escape them.

That was the only signal Ronon needed, his hips began thrusting to meet her movements, starting out rather slow but picking up speed in little time. Their lips met again amidst the frantic thrusts, effectively sealing off the noises from both. It was only a short while before Elizabeth broke the kiss, her head falling back against the wall as she came, "Oh, god. Oh, god. Ronon!" she yelled as stars clouded her vision.

With the walls of her entrance tightening around him, Ronon moaned deeply as he thrust sharply into her three more times before he hit his release as well. His head fell forward against her heaving chest as he emptied himself into her. They clung to one another until they regained themselves.

After several minutes, Elizabeth's legs released and her feet came to rest on the ground and Ronon stepped back slightly with a sly smile on his expression as he took in her disheveled appearance but said nothing.

She ran a hand through her hair, catching the smile and she shook her head, "Feel free to take control whenever you feel like it…when the time is appropriate, that is." She waited for a response other than the smile, when she got none she gave an inward shrug. "Alright?"

"I'm a man of few words, Elizabeth," He stated as he pulled his pants back up and buckled them up, "I prefer to allow my actions speak for me." Noting her confused expression he captured her lips in one more kiss before stepping back and picking his shirt up off the floor.

Elizabeth gave a small smile as she turned to redress herself, pulling the straps back over her shoulders before pulling her pants back on. When she got her sweater zipped back up, she turned to speak to him only to find that he was already gone. She ran a hand through her hair once again as she made her way to the door, which slid open to allow her exit.

Making her way back to her rooms, she allowed her mind to wander slightly, shivering when she all but felt his lips at her neck. It was only when she turned a corner and ran into someone, that her mind returned to the present. Elizabeth blinked in surprise as an arm caught her around the waist before she could fall. Hoping she was wrong but knowing she was right, she looked up into the amused blue eyes of a certain Air Force Pilot.

"John," She said with a slight smile, attempting to step back slightly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going.

He smiled and shrugged, "I don't mind being run over by pretty women every once in a while." At her slightly blush his eyes scanned her face coming to rest at her throat, and the amusement died in his eyes, replaced by something Elizabeth couldn't pinpoint.

"John?" She asked, hesitantly.

He sighed and shook his head, "You've been marked." John stated, one his hands moving up to brush over the fresh mark on her throat.

Her hand rose as well to touch the place which was still somewhat sore and she blushed slightly again. That's why he'd been so smug.

"'Lizabeth?" he said quietly, tilting her head so her gaze would meet his. "Can I ask…who?"

She shifted slightly, avoiding his gaze, aware that his arm hadn't fallen from her waist, "R-Ronon."

Her gaze slowly rose to meet his, biting her lip somewhat nervously. His expression was unreadable and he started to let go of her waist, but her hand on his stopped him. Neither of them said a word just watched each other's eyes. Elizabeth noted how close they were, her breathing becoming a bit heavier.

John leaned in slightly to kiss her and she almost reacted, catching herself just before. "John. No. This isn't right."

"Does it feel right, Elizabeth?" He asked quietly.

"No, it doesn't," She said, her hands flat against his chest as she took a step backwards. "I respect her. She doesn't deserve this from either of us. And…he's…Ronon's what I need."

He knew she was right. He loved Teyla, he would do anything for the petite woman and he knew he could start by keeping the trust she'd given him. He gave her a small smile and nodded, "I've always admired you, Elizabeth. You're a strong woman. He's lucky to have won your heart, if he does anything to break it…" he left the promise hang open ended.

Elizabeth gave a small smile of her own, "Thank you, John. Go, I think you were on your way to meet with her."

The Colonel gave a nod and continued down the hall in the direction he'd been heading when they collided. Elizabeth shook herself slightly and made her way back towards her quarters. Once inside she glanced around, her eyes going from the bed to the shower. She decided on the shower.

She silently moved into showering area and slowly began to divest herself of her cloths. She kicked her shoes off first, and then started to slide her pants over her hips, the movement in the mirror catching her eyes. Her head tilted as she pulled the article from her legs, her pale hands sliding over the smooth muscles. With a small smile to her reflection, she grasped the zipper of her sweatshirt, her gaze following its progress before that article too, dropped on the floor.

Her gaze came to rest on her self once more, standing in front of the mirror in just the pale pink bra and panty set. Once again, her hands were moving over her skin, running across the opposite shoulders, across to their side, down over her breasts, squeezing gently before running lower. They smoothed over her fairly flat stomach, and then skimmed over her hips and upper thighs.

With a small smile at her reflection she moved towards the shower, turning the water on and giving it time to warm before removing the last two garments. She moved to step into the shower only to jump in surprise as a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist and a set of lips claimed her shoulder.

Her head snapped around and she gave a sigh of relief when she found her green eyes locked with Ronon's much darker ones. "Dear god, Ronon, you nearly gave me a heart attack!'

He simply smirked, his large hands sliding over her pale skin, much in the same pattern she had just previously used. She shivered slightly and turned in his hold, her gaze locking with his as she made quick work of his shirt, pushing it over his shoulders onto the floor with her own pile of clothes.

With a quiet smile, he stood there and allowed her to run her hands over his chest slowly, as though learning the muscles. Her hands slid over his abdomen, causing slight chills to run through him. Finally, they reached his pants and her nimble fingers were able to quickly remove them, her hands gliding over his hips and thighs as the skin was revealed.

When both stood before the other naked, Elizabeth took his hands and stepped backwards, leading him into the steaming shower. He let himself be led in, his hands coming to rest softly at her hips when she stopped under the stream of water, her own arms moving around his neck. He moved as near to her as he could, her soft curves melting perfectly into his firmer frame.

This time it was slow, exploratory. Under the gentle caress of the water, hands grazed over the flesh of the other, exploring, learning, and memorizing the unfamiliar territory of the other's body. Ronon's touches were gentle, even then, however, the touched of his work worn hands was possessive. As much as the mark on her throat from earlier, Elizabeth knew that his hands were claiming her just as much as hers were claiming him.

The water cascaded over the two bodies; their lips pressed together, tongues tasting each other, exploring the other's mouths. Elizabeth could feel his impressive sized erection against her stomach, her hands made her way to the heat as she intensified the kiss. She was rewarded with a deep groan that caused him to break the kiss when her hand wrapped firmly around the shaft.

Her lips moved crossed his jaw and down across this throat. Elizabeth paused over the tattoo on the side of his neck, her tongue laving at it lightly before she continued down. Her hand continued to move slowly over his erection as her lips slid over his collar bone, then his chest, pausing just long enough to tease at his nipples, then the kisses were pressed over his toned stomach. Her green gaze never left his as she moved and his eyes widened as he realized what her intentions were.

His fingers entangled in her wet hair and a sound that seemed to be a mixture between a growl and a groan escaped his throat as Elizabeth slowly took his length into her mouth. Her tongue flicked over the head as she pulled back slightly causing the big man to shudder slightly, one of his hands moving to the shower wall to steady himself. She started to increase the pace of her movements, her hands moving over his hips and his thighs.

Ronon knew he wouldn't last much longer and he pulled her sharply back to her feet, almost causing her to slip on the wet floor. His arms moved around her as she stepped back to lean against the wall, pulling him with her. Their lips met again and her mouth opened under his, letting his tongue push through as he lifted her up once again, her legs wrapping around his waist. Both moaned loudly as she lowered herself down onto him.

They moved slowly, not wild and unrestrained like before. Her hands rested on either side of his face as she kissed him. They clung possessively to each other as the thrusts slowly began to speed up. They felt themselves coming to the brink of pleasure as the pace increased. His lips silenced the scream of his name as Elizabeth shot over the edge, and hers captured the sound of her name as he came, spilling himself inside her for the second time that day.

Ronon carefully lowered her to feet, keeping her pinned to the wall until he was sure she had her balance, he caught a few more small kisses before pulling her back underneath the hot spray. He didn't say a word as he grabbed a hold of her shampoo bottle and poured some into his palm, he mixed it into her hair and massaged her scalp, smiling at the slight mewling sounds she made in response. After rinsing her hair, he applied her conditioner in the same manner.

He took care in washing down her body as well, soaping his hands and running them carefully over her. They came to rest at her shoulders, his fingers firmly kneading into the muscle earning a moan in approval. He reached around her and turned off the water before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her shorter frame.

She took the towel and carefully dried out her hair and patted down her body before doing the same to his, and then turned to return it to the holder. Elizabeth turned to face him as she walked to the main part of her room, he didn't hesitate to follow. She knew not to ask, she didn't have to. She could see in his dark eyes that he wasn't doing this just because he could. She wasn't just a plaything. Elizabeth saw everything she needed to know in those eyes.

Without the slightest bit of thought, she pulled back the covers on her bed and climbed in, when she glanced up again he was watching her oddly. "What?"

There was slight uncertainty in his gaze as he watched her, "I can go?" he said.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "If you want to, I'm not going to make you go."

That seemed to be all it took as he smiled and slid in next to her. Elizabeth reached over him to turn out the lights before nestling in next to him. Her head rested on his broad shoulder, her arm across his chest. He smiled again as he wrapped his arm around her and he gave a small sigh of content.

Words weren't needed between them. All that needed to be said, most often, could be shared by their actions, by their movements, and by their eyes. Ronon didn't need to use his voice to tell her how strongly he felt. Elizabeth didn't need to use hers to tell him how much she needed him. Neither had to vocalize the strength that lay between them. They could see it, they knew it without the unnecessary use of words. He, after all, didn't need the words to feel her love. Ronon never was too fond of words to begin with.


End file.
